


On the Piano

by m7storyteller



Category: Pretty Woman (1990)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Porn Battle XII.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Piano

"I guess so.", Vivian murmured, as he lifted her up onto the piano lid, her feet falling down onto the keys, making them play. They stare at each other for a moment, before he tries to kiss her, only for her to dodge him not once, but twice before she kisses the side of his neck.

He pulls back, grabbing one knee with his hand, parting her legs so that he can stand between them. When he pulls her to him, she can feel his hard cock where she's soft, she trembles a little, growing wet between her thighs. She can feel his hands underneath her ass, as he pulls up the skirt of the negligee she's wearing, before she lies back against her robe that is laid out underneath her body. His hands are on her hips, and when she feels him against her again, she can't help but arch her back, wanting to feel more of it, more of him.

Slowly, Edward rubbed his hand from her belly, up between her breasts, over one, his finger brushing over a nipple before sliding back down, where he grabs up a handful of the silky black material, revealing the black panties she was wearing. When she feels his mouth against her soft belly through her panties, she almost comes, until he pulls back just enough to tug them down her legs, her feet playing the piano as they drop back down. She can't help but gasp when he kisses her again, this time skin against skin, as he moves down lower, lifting her legs up over his shoulders.

She was use to going down, but as he opens her up, his tongue flicking against her clit, she realizes she has been missing out. Her eyes fluttering closed, as she arches up into him, wanting more.

He gives her more, as he circles her clit with the tip of his tongue, licking it between circles, his fingers holding her open for his mouth and tongue. He chuckles softly when he hears her gasp when he takes the swollen nub between his lips, before he begins to lick her again. Sliding one finger, then another inside of her, he lifted his head up from her, and watched her as he began to move them inside of her, his thumb replacing his tongue. She's wet and ready, if the clasping around his fingers mean anything, and he lowers his head back down.

At that moment, he wants nothing more than to plunge deep inside of her, to make her scream his name, but he wants to do something else first.

When he thrusts his tongue inside of her, Vivian almost shoots off the piano lid, as he licks her, plunging his tongue in and out of her, his nose nuzzling her clit. A whimper comes from her, as she arches up into his face, pressing herself desperately against him, and he keeps lapping at her, licking her through the orgasm that comes without much warning.

She is whimpering, babbling almost incoherently as she comes, her thighs trembling around his head. His cock is throbbing in his pants, hard with the desire to plunge in deep, and just take her on the piano, to take her there, where anyone can see them. He keeps licking her, slowly tasting at her as he takes her from one orgasm to the other, not letting her come down.

Having his fill of her, he licks her clit once more, before wrapping her up in the robe to take her upstairs, where he'll have her all over again.


End file.
